


The Hot Tub Situation

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [12]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tape, leaked sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope share a private moment in the school’s hot tub only to find out it wasn’t so private after all...
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Hot Tub Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by scenes in _To All The Boys I Loved Before_

Landon’s POV

I was alone in the hot tub as my girlfriend, Hope joined me in a barely there bikini and sat on my lap.

I looked at her and kissed her passionately and she kissed me back. My hand went up and under her bikini top to touch her glorious breasts as she ground herself deeper in my lap, her barely clothed core hitting my dick, causing it to roar to life. No one else was around and I broke the kiss.  
Hope got off me and I whined at the loss of her delicious friction on my lap, only to notice her throwing her bikini bottoms off to the side of the hot tub and rejoining me on my lap and kissing me again. Her hands dropped down into my swim trunks as we kissed and I felt her hands on my dick, trying to bring it to full on erect.

She broke the kiss and whispered into my ear seductively “You know we have never fucked in a hot tub. Maybe we can change that?”

Fuck...then I felt her hands had fulfilled their work as I now had a full on erection. I nodded at her. She pulled my trunks down to expose it and took my dick inside herself. _  
_

 _God,she felt so good._ _So fucking good._

She began bouncing on my dick, making it move in and out of her. It felt so fucking good.

She began kissing my neck and I whispered into her ear “Baby, you feel so damn good, did you know that?”

Our moans filled the night air as we both tried to get the delicious friction between our bodies to be better and higher. I met her bounces with my own thrusts, causing her to whimper my name.

_She felt so fucking good, I was going to burst any second now._

Her hands went down to gently squeeze my balls and then I let myself go inside her,filling her with my seed.

She broke apart from my neck to whimper out my name and her vaginal walls collapsed around my dick, squeezing the last of my seed into her wanting cunt.

She got off me to grab her bottoms and to put them back on as I pulled up my swim trunks.

A few more kisses were shared until we eventually ended up in her room, sharing even more of our love together in the physical sense. Little did we know,someone was taping us.

Hope’s POV

I was walking to class the next day when Lizzie pulled me aside to look at her phone.

“What?” I said and she showed me the mass text sent to the whole upper school that contained a video. I watched it and was horrified.

“Who’s seen this?” I asked Lizzie

“Your little sex tape? Pretty much _everyone_. The hot tub? Seriously, Hope?” she replied back

“Oh god...” I gasped. That was a private moment between Landon and I! You couldn’t see much but it was obvious that Landon and I were making love in the hot tub.

“Who sent this?” I asked

“No one knows, it was anonymously sent to everyone. Hope, I’m sure everyone knows it’s you and Landon.” Lizzie replied back and my boyfriend entered the scene.

“Landon, have you seen this?” I asked, grabbing Lizzie’s phone and shoving it in his face

He nodded and finally said “Raf showed it to me earlier.”

“How do we get rid of it?!” I whined

“You can’t see much though.” Lizzie said

“You can see enough! God, this is so embarrassing.” I whined back

“The fact we have sex is embarrassing?” Landon asked

“No! The fact everyone has seen it is embarrassing!” I replied back.  
 _No, it wasn't embarrassing to have sex with Landon. Sex with him was amazing and fulfilling. I just didn’t need everyone seeing it!_

Lizzie nodded her head.

“I know for a fact that MG, Kaleb, and Josie have deleted it from their phones.” She said,pressing the delete button on her own phone.

“Raf told me he deleted it after he showed me.” Landon said and looking relieved that I didn’t find him embarrassing, just the situation.

I sighed and then Landon sighed.

“Who would do this?” I asked

“The Wicked Bitch.” Lizzie replied

“Alyssa Chang?” I replied to her comment. It made sense. It didn’t change the fact now everyone in the Salvatore School knew how Landon and I looked having sex. Or the fact we would probably get majorly in trouble for fucking in the hot tub.(not that we were the only ones.)

“Damn her.” Both Landon and I hissed.


End file.
